


While He Works

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2019 [16]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, distracted sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 12:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21016022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Vaughn takes advantage of his boyfriend while he works on a vehicle.





	While He Works

Vaughn watched Scooter from the loft in his garage. He was under the tractor used for the local hayrides. Vaughn sighed. He was bored. He’d already finished all the work he’d brought with him and nothing else he had seemed fun to do. He’d tried watching a moving or binging a show, but nothing appealed to him. He had started to play with himself during the last episode, but even that didn’t seem right.

He watched Scooter, diligently working. He smiled and headed towards him. “How much longer, do you think?” Vaughn asked, hitting the button to close the garage door.

“Longer than I had planned, that’s for damn sure,” Scooter sighed. “I don’t think they’ve ever done maintenance on this thing. Ever. It’s disgusting.”

As the door shut, Vaughn took off his pajama pants and underwear. “That’s awful,” he said. He knelt over the man and started to undo his cargo pants.

Scooter jumped. “What are ya doing?” He looked at Vaughn, catching the swollen cock, hanging free. He sighed. “Ah.”

“Just keep working,” Vaughn said. He pulled Scooter’s cock into his mouth, suckling.

The mechanic sighed contentedly, and continued his work on the tractor. He would be under here for a while anyway, he was glad for the distraction. Vaughn bobbed his head as the cock thickened fully. He let go of it and maneuvered himself onto it, sinking fully onto the cock. He moaned happily. This is what he’d wanted. He rocked on Scooter, setting the pace to his needs, hand resting on Scooter’s waist.

He closed his eyes, riding the man as he worked. “Fuck, this is perfect,” he moaned.

“Mmm,” Scooter said. He changed out tools and continued working.

Vaughn grinned. He ground faster and deeper, letting himself get caught in the moment, in Scooter, who was all his. He went faster, riding the high as he wanted, fast and desperate. He was loud and unapologetic, riding Scooter until he came. He sank deeply, breathing heavily. He slid off of Scooter and went to get a damp towel. He cleaned them up and lazily knelt over Scooter, more than satisfied. He pulled the cock into his mouth and bobbed his head quickly. He could feel Scooter’s hips growing restless, his progress halting some. He was getting close. Vaughn went faster and deeper, pulling Scooter’s attention away from his work for only a moment. His orgasm shot to the back of his mouth and Vaughn moaned happily, taking it all in.

“Damn,” Scooter sighed.

Vaughn giggled. “You were just too good to pass up. I’ll let you get back to work.”

“Okay.” He slid out from under the tractor and sat up, pulling Vaughn into a long kiss before zipping himself back up and going back to work.

Vaughn brought his clothes back up to the loft and fell onto the bed, a large, happy grin stuck to his face. He could watch a few episodes of a show now.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
